


Such a day would tremble to begin

by cherryflesh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Tags to be added, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: Hannibal can smell Will's secret. In a world where Will risks being persecuted at best and claimed against his will at the worst, will he accept Hannibal's offer? And if he does put his faith in his new friend, will he survive Hannibal's exploration of their primal natures?[[ set during Hannibal season 1 ]]





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is much more classic a/b/o than my more subtle version, in that it is prominent enough to have shaped society in a certain way. Not too much, but just enough to fuel the nightmare.

_I took the wrong pills._

Will tried to calm down. It would be hours before the suppressing drugs were out of his system, hours before anyone would notice his scent and recognize him for what he was. Unmated omegas were not allowed in the FBI or even in law enforcement. The ORM, Omega Rights Movement, had not gotten that far yet. A lot of people worked hard to make sure that would never happen, that omegas in general and unmated ones in particular would be kept far away such professions. No omegas in the military either. Well into the 70s omegas who were assaulted by alphas received no legal protection if they had jobs – the common opinion was that omegas’ prime functions were to please their alphas and keep their homes.

Of course, since science leapt forward and an underground movement produced and distributed pills to suppress hormones and disguise scents, many omegas went into hiding. For the past ten years the number of open omegas dwindled rapidly, causing alphas to fight amongst themselves. Any unclaimed omegas were in danger of being dragged off and claimed against their will.

Will wrung his hands, heart pounding in his chest as he glanced over to Hannibal who calmly drove them towards their next crime scene. To Will the alpha was an enigma. Despite of being wealthy and intelligent, indeed the very epitome of an alpha, he had no omega as far as Will knew. Being in a car with an unmated alpha made Will feel trapped.

_Hours away. He won’t notice._

Hannibal’s nostrils flared and he raised his brow.

”Will... I do believe you have been holding out on me.” Will tensed. ”Does Uncle Jack know?”

Will considered playing stupid, but Dr Lecter would likely not buy it, perhaps even getting impatient and aggravated.

”I took the wrong pills,” he replied hoarsely, then turned to the alpha. ”Please don’t tell anyone.” Hannibal looked amused at this.

”I will not have to. Your scent is quite remarkable, possibly more potent due to years of suppression.” Will’s heart sank and he began to contemplate different escape scenarios, but each ended in tragedy.

”What can I do?” he whispered, more to himself than to the alpha. There was a long moment of silence.

”If I claimed you before we arrive there will be some odd looks at the most. You will not be attacked or persecuted.” Will turned his head sharply, giving the doctor a wary look. The calm words were reassuring but the white-knuckled grip on the wheel spoke volumes. His scent was affecting the alpha.

On a more disturbing note, the alphas scent was affecting _him._ He could feel his body trying to bend to please him. His virgin opening clenched in response and his mind already supplied him with tantalizing images of being on his knees, pleasuring Dr Lecter with his mouth. Offering himself on his hands and knees to the doctor, the possibility of being mated and claimed making him tremble…

Will sat straight and tense in the car, fearful and desperate to get rid of all the unwanted urges that made his body feel alien and strange. Even now he could feel his body getting ready, his opening slick and ready with lubrication…

”If you claim me we will be mated,” he grated out. ”Forever.”

”Indeed we will.” Hannibal drove in and parked the car at a rest stop before turning to Will. ”You are intelligent, a good agent. You are also an attractive man. I have no objections.” Will reddened and kept looking anywhere but Hannibal’s face.

”Isn’t it unethical of you to mate with a patient?” he muttered. In his peripheral vision he saw Hannibal’s lips curl into a smile.

”That would certainly be the case, if I did not intend to keep you.” The smile faded as if it never existed. ”Now, do you agree?”

”Wha-?” Will squirmed in his seat, hating the fact that he was effectively cornered. ”Shouldn’t we discuss this? I mean…”

”You will move in with me. You may keep the dogs, but they will not enter the house. You will sleep in my bed and bear my children, but you may keep your job.” Hannibal’s spoke as if he was explaining the terms of a contract that was already settled. Will grimaced, hating how much his instincts approved. Part of him was even _grateful_ that he would have such a modern alpha that would allow him to work.

”The dogs will be in the house, sleeping next to our bed,” he told Hannibal, who chuffed in response.

”The dogs may be in the house, but never enter the kitchen or our bedroom,” he finally said. ”Enough haggling,” he added when Will opened his mouth to argue. He closed it again, and there was a few seconds of silence.

”Alright,” Will said finally, heart pounding. ”I mean, if you’re sure…” His pulse was racing. Oh God, what had he agreed to?

”Remove your pants, then,” Hannibal told him, his dark eyes finally expressing the hunger that burned in him like a forest fire since he had first caught Will’s sweet scent. Truly, it was more intense than anything he had ever caught before, and he had met many a sweet-smelling omega who had tried to, as Jack had charmingly put it, lift tail for him. He had never had any problem resisting that, but as soon as Will got into the car he was lost. His mind has seized on the idea of possessing the man, and the usual hunger that always gnawed at him in Will’s presence had morphed into another kind of hunger. He no longer wanted to devour Will… not to the extent of Will dying, at least.

”No.”

Hannibal blinked, trying to keep his face impassive. Every alpha instinct in him roared forwards, telling him to dominate the obstinate omega, mark him hard and make him understand who owned him. Instead he took a deep breath.

”No?” he asked, almost pleasantly. The barely contained urges lent his voice a special edge that made Will scared yet again.

”I only meant…” Will’s hands twisted around each other. ”I don’t want to be, um, claimed, you know, officially… _sexually_ , in a car. For the first time.” Will straightened his glasses nervously. ”I-I would prefer the first time to be in a bed.” He glanced over at Hannibal and to his relief the tension had disappeared around his mouth and eyes. The doctor took a moment to collect himself. The tip of his tongue slid out to wet his lips.

”Ah. I understand.” He made an effort to keep his movements calm and unhurried as he reached for Will’s hand and lifted it to his lips. Pressed his lips to the back of it in a tender kiss. ”A bed, then.” Will nodded and tried to reign in the gratefulness that warmed his chest. It was a small concession, given that he had just bartered away his freedom. Hannibal let go of his hand and changed their direction.

”Where are we going?”

”To a hotel”, Hannibal replied and glanced at Will when the other man made a small sound of protest. ”Something the matter?”

”I-” Will wasn’t sure what he truly wanted, or why. He only knew that some primal part of him resisted the notion of a hotel bed. ”I want _your_ bed. In _your_ home”, he managed at last. Hannibal nodded, understanding Will’s reasoning, fascinated that Will turned out to be not only an omega, but a very cautious one at that.

”I can arrange that. But then we cancel today’s investigation and go to my home. Agreed?” After a few heartbeats of nervous silence, Will nodded and looked down at his hands. Calling in sick had occured to him, but it would only buy him some time, not nearly long enough for his scent to be masked again. He listened as Hannibal made the call to Jack and smoothly misdirect him with half-truths without actually lying. When the call ended and the car started to speed up, he had to bite back a nervous sound. He had no way of knowing what kind of alpha Hannibal would turn out to be. But he wanted to find out.s


	2. Affrettando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will follows Hannibal home and they begin a dance of almosts. Will ALMOST tells Hannibal of his past. Hannibal ALMOST gets to know vital information about his omega. And they ALMOST mate...

“Why would you do this for me?” Will asked the question as he stepped into Hannibal’s home. The sound of the front door slamming shut had an awful finality to it. As grateful as he was for Hannibal’s help, he was also very aware that he wasn’t a prime specimen. He simply wasn’t a good omega, broken and wilful and best left alone. Certainly not a good match for a rich sophisticated alpha like Hannibal. An alpha like that could have his pick of the most beautiful, even tempered and intelligent omegas around. How could he even compare? He rested his hands on his hips, suddenly feeling very out of place among all the wealth. “Are you taking on projects, Dr Lecter?”

Hannibal lifted a brow at his tone, nothing else. Apparently he wasn’t a sensitive alpha who would snap at the slightest disobedience. He felt vaguely relieved at that, and the relief only made him more prickly. More determined to find where the limits were.

“My dear Will. Surely we are on first name basis with each other”, was the patient reply.

“Yeah”, Will agreed quietly, a flush of embarrassment turning his neck red. “You didn’t answer my question, Hannibal.” He tried the name on his tongue and liked the soft way it fit in his mouth. The alpha’s indulgent smile didn’t falter.

”You are not a project, Will. You have a brilliant mind. Is it so strange that I would like to protect it?”

“Ah, so you’re a _collector_ , then?”

Hannibal’s lips quirked.

“As you like, although in this particular instance I believe I am more of an _investor_.” 

* * *

 

Hannibal watched as Will snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. A defiant body language but the way his eyes dropped to the floor made it look more like he was hugging himself. Hannibal stepped closer, but did not touch just yet.

“Are you nervous, Will?” His kept his voice soft and calm. “Or have you perhaps changed your mind?”

Will immediately looked up, storm colored eyes latching onto maroon.

“No!” There was a definite spike of fear, not only in his voice but also his scent. “Sorry...” Even his smile was shaky, unsure. “Didn’t mean to be difficult.”

“Not at all, dear. It’s understandable if you are cautious. These are not ideal circumstances after all.” As he spoke he noticed that Will lowered his arms to his sides, unconsciously opening up. “Had we had more time, I would have courted you as you deserve. Now I fear we have to reverse the order.”

Will’s embarrassed grin was quite endearing.

“I don’t need to be courted.”

He allowed some warmth into his answering smile, pleased to see it mirrored back through Will’s shy contentment.

“I insist”, he said kindly. He wanted to erase the hesitation from Will’s mind and make him feel at ease with their arrangement. “It’s not a business transaction. I’d like to see our union as inevitable, despite circumstances having forced our hands.” The truth was that he had never expected to find an omega who could match him. There had been others, yes, when he was younger and slightly less in control. They had all disappointed him in the end, recoiled from him as soon as they caught a glimpse of his true nature. None of them had been worth keeping, indeed, even the most obedient one, who shook and cowered instead of running, was _boring._ He had ended their life swiftly and painlessly, as the meek, loyal thing deserved.

Will was something else. Scarred and beautiful, deliciously vulnerable and ripe with potential. He wanted to reach into his open wounds and cut himself on the hidden edges. And this was all before he had known Will was an omega in hiding. Now Fate had presented him with an irresistible opportunity to bind them together and Hannibal was not about to let this slip between his fingers. He was about to own Will in every way possible and if he was patient enough he could mold Will into his perfect companion.

”Inevitable...” Will repeated in a quiet murmur, and Hannibal wished to know what he was thinking. When his future mate didn’t elaborate, he put a gentle hand on the small of his back.

”Come, let me show you our home”, he said, chuckling when Will shot him a look of hesitation. ”We have the whole day and evening”, he said, pleased when Will visibly relaxed. ”As tempting as it is, I see no reason for us not to make the best use of the little time we have been given.” 

* * *

 

Hannibal showed Will the kitchen. The study and library, the bathrooms and guest rooms and dining room. In the end Will was quite sure he would get lost. Upon hearing Will’s stomach growl, Hannibal promptly seated him in the kitchen before shrugging off his jacket, rolling his sleeves up and putting on an apron. Will watched, bemused, as his alpha cooked a delicious meal for them.

”Do you like watching me eat?” he asked when Hannibal paused for a third time to observe him. The answering smile had just enough sheepishness to melt his heart. By the time the had settled into the chairs by the fire, he felt more at ease with himself and his surroundings than he had in a long time. Hannibal offered him a glass of fine brandy and he accepted it gratefully, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat. Silence stretched out like a comfortable blanket between them and Will felt almost drowsy in the contentment. The peacefulness had just enough edge of unfamiliarity to cut through it and let his restless anxiety in. He swallowed hard as his mind seized on a weapon to ruin the moment.

”I bet you’re wondering why I’m hiding.” There was a challenge to his voice. A glove thrown on the floor between them. ”Why I’m not accepting my responsibility as an omega.”

Hannibal studied him through hooded eyes.

”There are many reasons”, he replied at last. ”Would you like to talk about yours?”

”Would you like to hear it?” Will countered, determined to make it Hannibal’s need and not his.

”I would like that very much, my dear.” Hannibal wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. ”Do continue.”

Will hesitated, feeling as if he had engaged in a tug o’ war and his opponent had abruptly released the rope on his end. Suddenly he found that he didn’t want to talk about it at all.

”Actually, it’s not a very exciting story”, he lied, although he was sure Hannibal would want to know. That he made a subtle change to his name fourteen years ago when he fled all expectations and responsibilities that would forever bind his identity to the fact that he was born as an omega. That his abnormal emphatic nature had very nearly crippled him in a relationship with a tradition-bound alpha who would see him shaped into the perfect omega. It wasn’t abusive, he told himself, in fact the alpha’s treatment of him had been perfectly legal, even encouraged. The only person who had broken the law was Will himself, who overnight had become Will Graham instead of Anthony William Graham. Nobody had thought to look for sensitive, fragile Anthony in the FBI. ”Pretty boring actually.” He stared into his glass, unable to meet Hannibal’s scrutinizing gaze. ”I just… didn’t want to be controlled, that’s all.”

Horribly simplified, and he could tell Hannibal took it for what it was: a clumsy attempt to limp away from the topic. The silence that followed was not quite as relaxed as before, and Will held his breath. Would Hannibal insist? Toss him out? Was his patience finally at an end?

”I see. Frightening enough, to be sure.” Hannibal spoke lightly, but there was a certain gravity to his voice that promised that the discussion was far from over. Unthinking, Will downed his glass and coughed. The next impulse had him kneeling on the floor beside Hannibal’s chair. He blinked. Why had he done that? He only knew he had wanted to be closer to the alpha, and he wasn’t confident to seat himself in his lap, which left the floor… he looked up at Hannibal, who canted his head, observing him intently.

”I don’t know”, Will answered the unspoken question. ”I just-I-” He righted his glasses with a shaking hand. ”I wanted to, I don’t know, be close… to you…” He trailed off, his eyes stark as he looked up at Hannibal. The older man reached out to cup his face and Will leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

”It’s alright, Will.” The voice spoke so kindly Will shivered. ”The suppressants are leaving your body and you are experiencing omega instincts for the first time in many years. It will take some time for you to get used to it. I will be here, I promise you.” A warm smile. ”Now, get off the floor, dear. Come, sit here.” He held out his arm in invitation and after a moment Will awkwardly crawled into his lap, immediately supported by Hannibal’s arms until he had found a comfortable position, curled up and leaning against the other’s shoulder, a strong chin resting on top of his head.

”Are you sure this is okay?” Will felt compelled to ask. His long-suppressed instincts _loved_ this, it soothed him right at the core. Common sense, however, told him that he was very much a grown man sitting in the lap of a slightly older man and even in this context of them soon to be mates, it seemed almost more intimate and inappropriate. He felt his chin gripped and face angled up to face Hannibal. A slight smile graced the marked lips.

One heartbeat. Two. The the mouth moved, slanted against his own in an open-mouthed kiss that was far from chaste, but rather slow, hot and hungry. Will’s breathless moan was swallowed in the wet caverns of their mouths. The kiss had a heady flavor of brandy, traded and shared between them. Teeth flashed. The slight jolt of pain did nothing to dampen his arousal, quite the opposite. His bottom lip throbbed and still he went in for more as if wanting to be bitten and devoured.

_Maybe I do…_

He made a small sound of protest when Hannibal leaned back, breaking their kiss.

”Upstairs.” The word was low and dark, heavy with promises. Will nodded and scrambled to stand, legs unsteady. Hannibal watched him as he swayed, heavy-lidded, before standing himself, steadying his soon to be mate with an arm around his waist. Will leaned into him, pulse racing as he needed, _craved_ more desperately than ever before. His underwear were soaked, another thing new to him that confused him.

”Hannibal…”

His uncertainty must have been evident in his voice because he felt a strong hand on the nape of his neck, guiding his face to rest on the taller man’s chest. He let it, accepting it gratefully.

”I know, Will.” Will shivered at the deep rasp. ”I have you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey... alright, I confess to being a bit of a c-tease, but I hope you like it! :3 
> 
> Thank you to all who kindly commented - I promise it makes all the difference. To get a comment truly makes my day. So yeah, let me what you think and I'll love ya for it! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there it is. Possibly. Hope you like it so far! Honestly, I just found this on my computer, dusted it off and published it. 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think and I will love you forever! If enough people seem to like it, I might continue. <3


End file.
